


I'll Stand By Your Side

by Copperfur



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BNHA Pokemon Big Bang, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Izuku is older, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon and Quirks co-exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur





	I'll Stand By Your Side

Shoto Todoroki, son of the head of the Elite Four, was washing up the dishes before he left to begin his Pokémon journey across Sinnoh. The teen placed the last plate on the dish rack and then went to say goodbye to his siblings and mother. He shouldered his backpack and headed to where his mother was sitting with his brothers and older sister.

 

Shoto took a breath and entered the room. Part of him didn’t want to leave for his journey, but he trusted his siblings to protect their mother. “I’m heading off,” he began.

 

While he didn’t appreciate what his father did to them, he was begrudgingly grateful that the man had the heart to pay for a therapist to regularly come out and talk to his mother. If that was the only thing he did to support them, aside from sending money, he could live with that.

 

Two grey scarves hooked around Todoroki when he tried to go forward into the grass. "Shoto, what are you doing?" Professor Aizawa had a Cofagrigus by his side holding Todoroki back.

 

“I was going to capture a Pokémon.” The boy answered seriously. He had his heart set on a Deino, though he had heard they were always biting everything. Shoto had decided he didn’t mind if his first partner wanted to bite him.

 

"How, may I ask? You don't have anything to battle it with." Aizawa pointed out. "Unless you want to chase it down with rocks?"

 

Shoto thought for a moment, before he realized something. “You give out starting Pokémon, don’t you? Would you have a Deino?” He was prepared to follow the Professor back to the lab to receive his starter.

 

Aizawa shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. We'll have to find out, won't we?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the lab. "Come on…"

 

Shoto started walking, in order to catch up to Professor Aizawa. As he entered the lab, he saw his childhood friend and rival, Shinso. The other boy must have turned up as well to obtain his first Pokémon.

 

"Ah, yes. My student. What was his name again?" Aizawa asked, thinking for a moment.

 

Shinso looked at him, then at Todoroki, as he answered Professor Aizawa’s question. "You've known me for six years."

 

“Hello, Shinso.” Todoroki greeted his friend. He had become friends with Shinso from a young age, after an older boy had taught Shoto himself there was more to life than burying his emotions. Aside from wanting to become stronger for his own reasons, Shoto also wanted to find the other boy.

 

… _He had green hair_ , he recalled, but that was the only bit of information coming back to him.

 

“Oh yeah, Shinso. I wanted to see if you’d name him Dickbutt or something.” Aizawa admitted. “Anyway, I have three Pokémon here I suggest you look at before leaving Twinleaf. I’m sad to say I didn’t come across them after years of research. I found them quickly instead.”


End file.
